


Enter the Hive

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The first mission with Spencer, Morgan, and Hotch working together.





	Enter the Hive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer rolled onto his side and felt the length of warmth that was in bed with him roll as well becoming a brand of heat at his back. He laid a hand on Luna's head. The wolf had been impossible to get out of his bed the night before after he and Hotch had returned from the Iron Temple in the mountains.

There was a chirp in the room that Spencer had never heard before and then he heard a chuffing noise. His bed shook as Helo jumped up, becoming a weight at Spencer's front. Spencer groaned as Helo made himself comfortable on the bed. He had figured out that the door between his and Hotch's rooms did not lock, but he wasn't aware that the wolves could work the doors. So either the wolf was a lot smarter than Spencer thought, or Hotch had let his wolf into Spencer's room. Spencer opened his eyes and looked at the display on the wall that told him where the sun and the moon were in relation to Earth. It wasn't even dawn yet.

"Want to go on a run?" Hotch asked.

Spencer pushed himself up to where he could look at Hotch, who was dressed in something that Spencer had never seen before. It looked weird. Something must have shown on his face because Hotch stepped fully into the room.

"I think the material was called lycra. It was in my father's complex after the Collapse. I like to run and train in it. I have a few that were too small for me, but I kept them in case I ever needed to repair what I had."

"Sure," Spencer said and pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed. Helo made a disgruntled noise which made Hotch laugh. "Are they going to run with us?"

"I don't know. If they want. They used to, but they also look really happy there in your bed. Though that might change as soon as you get out of the bed."

"I had a cat before the Collapse, and he used to sleep with me, but I was used to him stealing my pillows and claiming them as his own. I never had dogs, they didn't like me. I guess I'm a little shocked that all Luna did was steal warmth from me."

"It was cold at the Temple and fires burned low at night. They are used to sleeping close to keep warm. She would have got off the bed if you demanded. She actually listens to you better than me."

"I didn't have the heart. This is a very strange place for her. Where is GARCIA?" Spencer looked around Hotch's head and then around his body, even ducking to the side to see if she was hovering behind him. "I didn't think she would leave you alone."

"I don't know. I woke up, and she wasn't in the room but then neither is yours." Hotch cocked an eyebrow at Spencer as he spoke.

Spencer looked around his room, and Hotch was right that she wasn't in there.

"Maybe they are having a meeting of the minds or something."

"I have tried to ask her if she knows why the Traveler created her like she did." Spencer crawled over a sprawled Helo and didn't think anything of the fact that he was just in a pair of tight boxer briefs. He was used to being mostly naked before attacks from the things that had hunted him and his family through the stars.

"You call the Traveler a female?" Hotch asked.

"Mother called it a she, like the seafaring ships of Earth's history. I guess it stuck." Spencer shrugged his shoulders. He opened his dresser to find something to wear on his upper body.

"Hold on," Hotch said before he turned to leave the room. Spencer shut the dresser, turning around to look at where the man had disappeared from. It was two minutes before the man came back with a bag in his hand. He tossed it at Spencer.

Spencer caught the bag and opened it up. There were several things in the bag, and all of them were purple. "What are these?"

"Those pants. I think that whoever wore them really liked purple. All of the clothing that was in that chest was purple. Your GARCIA is purple."

"Prentiss gave me the shell for her, but I do like purple. It's my favorite color."

"So there is a chance that the things I found in the Bray facility were yours?"

"No. I was born and raised on Mercury. I did come to Earth, but I was employed at the Bray facility on Mars before the Collapse."

"Really? We found caches of information in Bray facilities. It's what led us to SIVA. Maybe sometime we can go back to the Temple and look at them."

"Sounds good."

Spencer walked to the table in the corner of the room and dumped the bag onto it. He looked at the size of the pants and nodded that they would fit him. He shucked his underwear and pulled them on. There were a few other things in the bag, and Spencer picked up one of the black things, holding it up.

"T-Shirt I think is what it's called."

"Yes. I had some like it. I kind of missed them. I'll have to see about making me some."

"You can sew?"

"I can. Moira and Uilliam, my siblings, were both horrible at it. Mother taught me how to make clothes because they were helpless at it. It came in handy when we were on the run from the Darkness."

"So where were you when you died?"

"Here on Earth. I was coming back to open up talks between my people and those on Earth. Before that, I'm sorry I won't be telling you where I was."

"I was talking to Rossi-7-"

"Don't call him that to his face. He and Morgan to not like the number after the name like the other Exos do. GARCIA was firm on that."

"Oh. Well, Rossi said that none of them remember who they were or what they were before they died but you and I..."

"I don't know. Maybe we were more attached to who we were while they were not?" Spencer tugged the black T-shirt over his head before starting a hunt for socks. He was so very pleased that socks were still a thing. They were his favorite part of his wardrobe. He had found a pair and bought them the night before and had tossed them when he had laid down. Spencer found them and made a pleased noise before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Helo scooted closer to Spencer, and he settled when Spencer petted him.

"You know that those don't match right?" Hotch asked as he walked over to pet Helo as well.

"Yes. I never wear matching socks. It made it easy because if I didn't care it didn't matter if I lost a sock, but then it became something superstitious for me. Every time I wore matching sock something bad happened, including dying."

"Can't fight that logic. Okay, so I found a path last night before I went to sleep that I think we can do. It ends up at the mess so we can eat breakfast. Morgan left a message taped to my door that the Vanguard could have a mission for us."

"Good. I've got an itch, and I don't like it. Maybe the run will clear it, but I have no clue." Spencer pulled the shoes that he had found for training out from under his bed and started to tie them after slipping his feet inside.

Hotch reached out and held out a hand to Spencer. Spencer looked at it for a few seconds before he reached out. Hotch pulled Spencer up and clasped him on the back to escort Spencer out of the room. Spencer looked at his door to see that there was a note as well. When he turned his head back to look at Hotch, he saw that the man had already started the run. Spencer dashed after him. Cursing his wandering brain.

Spencer dropped down into the first chair that he found inside of the mess hall. He couldn't feel his legs, and he was going to kill Hotch. By the time that Spencer realized that the path that Hotch had mapped out took them into weird assed places, they were already halfway through the run, and the halfway point was literally as far away from the mess as one could get. Spencer had two options at that point, die and hope that GARCIA could revive him or go back with Hotch and finish the run.

"You are a sadist," Spencer panted as he looked up at Hotch who was standing behind him. Spencer let his head flop all the way back.

"I don't think that I'm a sadist. Maybe you are a masochist," Hotch said before he walked away. Spencer turned his head to watch the man as he went to the food line. They were not the first into there, but those who were in there looked half asleep and were drinking coffee like it was a lifeline. Spencer really wanted coffee, but that would mean getting up, and he didn't think that he would be able to.

Spencer smelled coffee getting closer to him, and he opened his eyes to look at Hotch who was carrying over two cups. Spencer held his hand out, and Hotch slipped one of the mugs into his hand. Spencer lifted it and drank, not caring that there was no sugar or creamer in it. It was a little warm, but Spencer didn't care. Hotch laughed, and Spencer couldn't help up raise up his other hand and do as the people of old Earth used to do and give Hotch the bird. Hotch laughed, and his face lit up with it. Spencer liked the look of him laughing.

Setting down the now empty mug, Spencer eyed Hotch's. Hotch though wasn't drinking it. Hotch grinned at Spencer and handed over the second mug as well. He snagged the empty mug and turned to go back to the area where food was picked up from. Spencer took a sip of the coffee and found that it had sugar and creamer in it. Spencer frowned because it was perfect for how Spencer liked to drink it and Hotch had only been around for hours. Hotch had never seen him drink coffee. Spencer pushed it off as a lucky guess and debated getting up.

Hotch spent several minutes talking to the Exo who was cooking for the morning before he turned around with two trays of food in his hands. Both trays had cups on them and one each at some kind of lurid green juice in it. Spencer frowned because he wasn't going to drink that. Hotch settled both trays down, and Spencer's eyes bugged out at the amount of food on both plates.

"I can't eat all of that."

"I think you will be shocked."

"And what the hell is that juice?" Spencer poked at the glass of it and frowned.

"Just drink it," Hotch said.

Spencer grabbed his silverware and settled in to eat. There were hash browns, eggs, bacon, and toast on the plate as well as a bowl of what Spencer was sure was gruel of some kind. He kind of regretted not getting up and getting his own food. Spencer grabbed a piece of bacon and watched as Hotch dumped sugar and a little milk into the gruel and then something that was kind of red and powdery. The milk and the powder were set in front of Spencer's bowl when Hotch was done with them. There was also a little cup of sugar for Spencer beside the gruel. Spencer watched Hotch stir it up and then take a bite.

"Not as good as what I make but it'll pass." Hotch dug into his food with fervor.

Spencer ate about half of what was on his plate before he decided to try the gruel. He added all of the sugar and a taste of the powder told him that it was cinnamon. Spencer didn't add any milk until after he had mixed up the sugar and the cinnamon and tasted it. He added just a little more milk than Hotch had to his and picked up the bowl to eat it. It was just warm enough that Spencer could eat it pretty quick.

"Have you never had oatmeal?" Hotch asked.

"No. Is this what this is?" Spencer pointed at the food with his spoon."

"Yes."

"Well, I like it."

"Good. Try the juice." Hotch scooted the glass a little closer to Spencer.

Spencer didn't touch it until he had finished off the oatmeal. Spencer picked up the glass and looked down at it. It looked like the slime that Uilliam had made that one time in science class. Spencer sniffed at the juice, ignoring Hotch's chuckle. He stuck his tongue out and dipped it into the glass before bracing for something really horrible. It took a few seconds for Spencer to realize that it was grape juice. Or at least it tasted like grape juice.

Hotch started to laugh, and Spencer blushed under that laugh. He knew that Hotch wasn't making fun of him and could agree that Spencer's reaction was funny.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to trust everything that you stick on my plate to taste good," Spencer said to him. Hotch patted Spencer's back and got down to eating again. When the food was all gone, Spencer picked up everything to put it up. He could at least do the clean up since Hotch had got it for him. He grabbed two large jugs of water. He knew that he needed it after so much coffee as well as the run. He handed one to Hotch as he sat down. Hotch inclined his head in thanks.

"There you are," Morgan said as he entered the room.

Spencer looked at the time. It was just after seven in the morning. The sun had barely risen over the Tower.

"I told you I started my day with a run last night."

"I was meaning Reid. I hoped that by the time I talked to him I would find you."

"I went running with Hotch. What's up?"

"With all of the activity in the SKywatch, we've been tasked with finishing a mission that another team of Guardians started."

"Why can't they finish it?" Hotch asked.

"They went dark. Dead Orbit sent them on the mission."

"Dead Orbit are the ones who think that our only chance of survival is to leave Earth aren't they?" Spencer asked. He had read up on the factions that had cropped up within the Guardians. New Monarchy was another faction, and they hoped to cause another Golden Age to save the people. They were very orderly and believed in law. The last was Future War Cult and Spencer kind of liked them above the others. Spencer had followed what was left of his family in the Collapse, but he understood even then that fleeing Earth and the solar system wasn't going to save them. It had changed them to Awoken, but it had been at a significant cost. Future War Cult knew that it was going to happen, the war with the Darkness, so they tried their hardest to be ready. Broken down into simple terms Future War Cult were paramilitarism, Dead Orbit were survivalists, and New Monarchy were politicians.

"Yes. But what the Guardians were after is a good thing. They were codes to a hidden array that allow us to finally reconnect with other colonies in the system to see what is left out there. If we can find their Ghosts, we just be able to open that array. Our mission is priority one, and the Vanguard wants us in the air as soon as possible."

"We can meet in the hanger as soon as Reid, and I get changed into our gear."

"Good. I'll meet you there. First I gotta find out damned Ghosts." Morgan stalked off.

Spencer stood up again, grabbing his water and started out of the mess. He felt Hotch behind him the whole way back to their rooms.

GARCIA was floating inside, playing with Luna it seemed.

"We've got a mission, GARCIA. We are heading back to the Skywatch."

"Gotcha," GARCIA said as she floated away from Luna.

* * *

Spencer still was getting used to the transmat that dropped them from the ships. Spencer looked around because they were in a spot that he had never been in before. He looked down to see the Mothyards below them. There were a lot of half rusted out vehicles between them and where GARCIA had marked her they needed to go. There were also two Vandals and a Captain that blocked their way into the Lunar Complex area of the Skywatch. Morgan had shown them a map that had been put together bit by bit form Guardians who had made it into the Skywatch and out again.

Spencer looked at the Captain and knew that it would be easy to get past him with the three of them. He turned to ask the other two what fight plan was when he saw that Hotch had a gun out. It looked like a sniper rifle but was a little bit different. Two shots from it and Spencer looked, the Captain was dead. The Vandals ran for cover.

"Now it's just a mop up."

"Rossi said that you were good at the longshots."

"I trained as a sniper with the Iron Lords. I like my targets to be a good distance from me. It's why I carry a sniper rifle and a scout rifle."

"Though your secondary is a handgun."

"Not everything can be a big enough distance away. Are we going to take care of those Vandals?" Hotch pointed as a few stray projectiles clanked around them. The Vandals were shooting quickly and not aiming.

Morgan took off running, and Spencer followed him. Hotch had a lot of weapons and Spencer was kind of jealous. While the two of them were both new to this era, Hotch had years as a Guardian under his belt, unlike Spencer who had only been one for days.

The Vandals lasted only seconds under Morgan's assault on them. Spencer knew that Morgan liked close quarters combat and it was why he was a Titan but Spencer wondered if he rushed into everything like that.

The Lunar Complex was half destroyed on the inside, even worse than the facility that led to Dock 13. There was no room that looked like it had not had something catastrophic happen inside of it.

"The Hive breed in this place sometimes. The Fallen keep clearing them out, but they come back. The Hive are spreading to the surface now, and it's keeping the Fallen busy," GARCIA said.

"Hive?" Spencer asked.

"Not read up on them yet?" Morgan asked.

"No, still working on the Fallen."

"Hive are creepy," Hotch said.

Spencer followed behind Morgan with Hotch taking up the rear as they entered the facility. There was a doorway and a green light on the other side of it. Spencer saw what was making the green light and his skin crawled. Hive. He never had a name for the things that had attacked them. Spencer saw the growths all over as they walked up the steps and then through a sizeable open-air room. It was insane that the Hive had taken over enough to have breeding grounds on Earth. He wondered if that meant there was nothing left of the home that he and his siblings had made in the stars. If the Hive had made it to Earth had they left the others in tatters or were there just enough of them that it really hadn't mattered. The next room was dark, and GARCIA lit up the room enough for them to walk through. Spencer kept looking at the edges of the room, expecting a Thrall to come running at him.

Through the room, they walked. They were silent except for breathing. To Spencer the breathing was loud, and he swore that it was going to draw the Hive in. As soon as Spencer exited the room on the other side, he saw the edges of his track start to glow red. Enemies above them. Morgan slowed down, and Spencer could feel Hotch slow down as well. Spencer swallowed. He hoped it wasn't Hive. He wasn't ready to face them.

One flight of steps up and then a landing before doing a one-eighty and going up another flight. The red on his tracker got brighter and darker at the same time. The first thing that Spencer saw when he rounded the corner after getting off the stairs was an Acolyte. Spencer swallowed and forced his fear down.

Spencer felt Hotch pause in the doorway and move to the side. Spencer kept going forward because if he stopped, he was going to freeze and then everything would go sideways. Firing at the Acolytes that he saw, Spencer killed them with a sight feeling of glee. He heard the sound of Dregs and only when the Hive were all dead did he focus on the Fallen. When the first room was empty, Spencer stayed where he was as Hotch moved to where he could get in position to take out the Fallen in the second room. It was much bigger and was full, there was even a Captain in there. Morgan ran into the room, and Spencer followed him to clear out the Fallen. There was the steady and sure-fire of Hotch's gun, taking out limbs at least if he couldn't go after the head. Spencer helped finish off the ones that Hotch winged.

When the gunfire stopped, Spencer let himself breathe. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. It was calming to Spencer. He walked down the steps from the secondary level in the bigger room. Spencer looked to where Hotch was reloading his scout rifle. Spencer saw movement and watched as an Acolyte rushed at Hotch.

"HOTCH!" Spencer yelled before he took off at a run toward Hotch. Spencer wanted to get there where Hotch was. Hotch was on his stomach still and not prepared at all to take on the Acolyte. Spencer jumped up to the top of the crate that was in the room, blinking to clear his eyes. He willed himself faster and faster as he ran across the crate and jumped to the next. Spencer felt himself move more quickly than his brain could process. He was there next to Hotch before the Acolyte could reach the Hunter. Hotch rolled onto his back as Spencer tackled the Acolyte, burying his knife in the creature's brain. The Acolyte's body twitched a few times, so Spencer stabbed his second blade into its neck.

"Spencer," Hotch said his voice soft. Spencer pushed it away and stared at the dead creature that was underneath of him. A hand reached out and gripped Spencer's shoulder. Spencer tried to shrug it off, but there was a second and the first was wrapped around his chest and bodily pulling him up. Spencer could hear himself breathing, it was too fast, too hard but he couldn't stop.

"I've got you, Spencer," Hotch whispered in his ear before hands were removing Spencer's helmet. Spencer realized that Hotch had taken his off as well. Spencer didn't fight the hands that settled him in Hotch's lap or the hand that tucked his face into Hotch's neck. Spencer tried to calm down but he couldn't. He felt a hand bury itself in his hair and he tried to remember what it was like when his sister and brother would hold him after nightmares when they could be soft.

There was movement behind Spencer, and he tried to jerk out of Hotch's hold, but Hotch held him tight.

"It's just Morgan. Everything is dead, Spencer."

"Yeah, Pretty Boy, it's just me," Morgan said sounding like he was worried. Morgan probably wouldn't want Spencer on his team anymore after this. "He's seen the Hive before."

"Yeah, I think so. Tell us, Spencer."

"They came after us. The Tombship jumped so damned close, and Thrall were everywhere. We lost so many. Moira was almost ripped to shreds by a group of Thrall. We fought, and we won, but it was just the first of many. I studied the bodies and found some of the writing. I never got it all translated to find out what they called themselves. Hive fits a lot. I didn't...I should have stopped. I knew what they were when I saw that light down two floors. I just hoped that the Fallen had cleared them out and I wouldn't have to face them yet."

"It's okay, Reid. You didn't freeze when it mattered. Let's get you up though," Morgan said.

Spencer felt Hotch's hands release him and he pushed himself up to his feet and looked around. The Hive didn't look as scary anymore, they were creatures that were trying to destroy Earth. He was active instead of reacting.

"So how long have you been able to Blink?" Hotch asked as he handed Spencer back his helmet before he snapped his own back on.

"Blink? I've been blinking since I was a child." Spencer looked at Hotch like the man was insane. Blinking was a natural human habit and just because he was Awoken didn't mean that he couldn't do it.

"Sorry. I forget that you don't know the terms. Blink is the term used for how you got from over there to where we are as quick as you did."

"I ran."

"No, you Blinked. It's short distance teleportation of a kind. Warlocks have studied it, and they are the only ones who can do it. Morgan show your Lift."

Morgan nodded and ran down the steps. Spencer watched him take off running, and he jumped before he kind of started to glide around. He looked like he had something on his back that was directing him. Morgan landed gracefully and turned around and bowed. Hotch laughed. Spencer put his helmet on while Hotch climbed up onto the rail of the level they were on. He jumped over to a crate and turned his head to look at Spencer before he nodded and turned back. Spencer watched Hotch jump toward a large device that was in the room. He hit the apex of that jump and a little cloud of something manifested around his feet. He jumped up again in the middle of the air with nothing around. He did it another time and landed on the near top of the device, grabbing hold and stayed there.

"Warlocks usually Glide something close to what Morgan does, but I think it was a Ghost that once said that Titans seem to wear jetpacks while Warlock sort of float. Hunters jump, and we jump well."

"That goes against all of the laws of physics," Spencer said as he watched Hotch release his hold on the device. He fell about halfway down and did that little jump thing to help him cushion his fall.

"Yes well I guess you will have to learn new physics," Hotch said.

"The Ghosts..." Hotch's GARCIA said as she floated back to where they were. Spencer looked to see his and Morgan's Ghosts on the far side of the room. "They are in a clearing between buildings not far from here."

"Let's go then," Hotch said.

Spencer nodded and grabbed up his gun from where it had fallen. He slung it over his shoulder and picked up his knives to put them back. He saw that the blood had been cleaned from them. He figured that Morgan had done it based on the blood on the edge of Morgan's armor, where he had a strip of fabric wrapped around his leg. He wondered if that was the sole reason the material was there.

The locator on Spencer's HUD said that they were entering the Skywatch. There was only a single path from where they were to where they needed to go. No side paths or anything. Hotch stayed at the back, and Morgan took the lead. Spencer kept his nerves down. It was just the first of the new meetings between him and the Hive.

"So this whole area is called the Skywatch, but each part is a different name. Except for this which is actually Skywatch."

"The whole of the complex was given that name, yes, but this part is what is called Skywatch," Morgan said.

"The Ghosts are still here. Oh, my! The Fallen have them! Go get 'em boys!" GARCIA yelled, and Spencer wasn't exactly sure which one it was that yelled it or it all three did.

"Hotch find a place to set up and snipe and give us cover."

"Gotcha." Hotch looked around, and Spencer saw him look at the building that was in front of them. There was plenty of cover for it but would give Hotch the ability to protect them. There were Fallen all over. Spencer went into the building that Hotch jumped up onto the top of. There were Fallen all around, and Spencer started to fire.

Clearing the building, Spencer found a dead Ghost on one of the Vandals.

"It's totally dead. Keep hunting."

Spencer exited the other side of the building and saw the edge of a crashed Hive ship at the corner of the building on the other side of the clearing they were in. Spencer wondered how that had happened. Morgan worked on everything to the right while Spencer worked on the enemies to the left.

"Morgan found one that has the codes," GARCIA said.

"We need to find the array," Spencer said. He changed the magazine on his rifle and looked to see Thrall running toward him. Spencer raised his gun and started to fire at the Thralls running at him. The Thralls didn't care how many died as long as they tried to get to the target. They would just climb over the bodies of their dead brethren to get at the person they wanted to kill.

Spencer looked up the incline and saw Morgan going into a facility. He turned back to see Hotch getting down from the building. Spencer waited on him. Hotch jogged toward Spencer and slowed as he reached him.

"Morgan thinks the Array is in the building. I've cleared all unfriendlies from the area for now at least."

"Good."

Hotch waved Spencer forward, so Spencer led the way into the building. Morgan was waiting at the edge of the first room.

"The Darkness is growing stronger. We have to finish this. The Array Control Station is in the next sector," Hotch's GARCIA said.

"I'm sure it will be crawling with something," Morgan said.

Spencer followed Morgan upstairs and along more hallways. Even Spencer's mind was having trouble keeping track of how far into the building they were going. The lights kept flickering in the rooms as they went through them.

Movement on Spencer's tracker had him slowing down. The next two rooms were cleared quickly by the three of them as quick as they could. The next door opening showed that they were heading outside again.

"Approaching the control station. This is it!" GARCIA yelled from behind.

"Stay here, Hotch, Pretty Boy and I will clear the area with you taking out the enemies on the edges."

Spencer listened to the sound of Hotch taking careful shots that kept enemies on the edges of the area from being able to snipe them. Spencer heard the gun of the Captain he moved toward where the sound was coming from. He saw the Captain at the edge of the building where it turned into what looked like a dock of some kind. There was a control room at the back. That had to be the controls. Spencer started to fire at the Captain, seeing the blue shield wrap around his body and stop the bullets from hitting him.

Morgan was working on the lower caste Fallen that were left while Hotch was picking off the Vandals trying to snipe. Spencer turned his full attention to the Captain. Just as soon as the Captain's shield dropped Vandals and Dregs fell down and ran at Spencer. Spencer had to take care of the immediate threat that was coming at him.

The sound of Hotch's sniper rifle stopped, and his scout rifle started to ping. Electricity sounded around Spencer, and he knew that Stealth Vandals had dropped down with the others, so Spencer began to fall back. He watched the air around him for the telltale show of just smudged air to show him where the Vandals were but all of a sudden one appeared as it dropped dead in front of him. Another fell about ten feet to his left.

"CLEAR!" Hotch yelled.

Spencer started forward again, working on the Dregs and Vandals as the Captain ran inside the facility to get to safety. Spencer heard a weird sound and then Morgan was charging past him. Spencer watched as his fists started to glow and then he jumped up in the air and came down right by the Captain. The Captain was thrown back away from Morgan, and when he landed, he didn't even move to get up.

"Go find the controls," Hotch said as he jogged up to where Spencer was. Spencer turned and nodded at him, seeing that Hotch was watching the area behind.

GARCIA shot forward and raced to the controls as Spencer passed by Morgan.

"I'll see if these codes still work," she said as she started to scan the console. "Stupid cryptosystems and having to negotiate them. And of course, they have a Shor-resistant security lattice."

The sound of gears grinding had Spencer turning around and stepping around the large center column. He could see something moving.

"It's working! The Array! Outside. It's flipping amazing, it's activating!" GARCIA was bobbing up and down in the air almost like she was dancing when Spencer turned to look at her.

A sound that Spencer knew well filled the air. Tombships! Spencer ran forward to look. Three of them appeared. They were cutting through the sky in the way that they did, arising half out of thin air.

"FALLBACK!" Hotch yelled. He started to sprint into where Morgan and Spencer were. Spencer swallowed as the first ship got close to them. It fired two bolts of energy at them. Spencer ducked behind the wall by the doorway and waited for the charge to pass. It dissipated on the column in the center.

The scream of Thralls ripped through the air and SPencer readied himself for what was coming.

"Hotch, there is a Wizard somewhere. Morgan and I will focus on the small ones, you take out that WIzard, he will keep summoning Thrall to throw at us."

"You got it." Hotch raised up his Scout Rifle to find the Wizard.

Spencer focused solely on the Thralls that were running at them, and he knew that Hotch took out the Wizard when another Tombship jumped in. Acolytes followed the first wave of Thrall. The big bad dropped this time was a Knight. Spencer heard it roaring, and Morgan ran out to fight it. Spencer mopped up the Thrall and Acolytes with Hotch's help.

Another ship cut in, and Spencer groaned. THere was an even bigger roared, and Spencer spotted something moving amongst the Thrall. He had never seen that before.

"Hallowed Knight," Hotch called out. He dropped his Scout Rifle to the ground. "Mop up the little ones."

"Go shoot his ass," Morgan called out.

Spencer watched Hotch take off at a run right down the center of the enemies. Spencer started to pick off the Thrall before they could decide to double back and go after Hotch. Spencer watched as a golden light appeared in Hotch's hand and then the sound of three shots going off. Spencer watched as the Hallowed Knight crumbled to dust right there in front of Hotch. Morgan rushed to help mop up what was left with his knife and Hotch did the same. Spencer kept pegging off Thrall from a distance.

"What the hell was that?" Spencer asked as GARCIA called out that they were clear.

"Gunslinger's Golden Gun," Morgan said with a grin on his face.

"When you get stronger and use your Light more, you'll get something like it, Spencer," Hotch said as he walked up to where Spencer was still standing in the middle of the room. "Morgan unleashed his Fist of Havoc earlier. Which I can understand being awed by mine."

Spencer shoved at Hotch's shoulder, but he was grinning. Hotch pushed him back before wrapping an arm around SPencer's shoulder and pulling him in.

"I think your fear of the Hive is mostly gone. I'm sure that some things will pop up that will scare you from time to time. Especially if we go down into Hive controlled areas, but you did well today."

"You guys have got to see this!" GARCIA called out.

Spencer laughed at the glee that was in her tone.

"The Array. It's controlled by Rasputin. He's the last Warmind."

Spencer almost opened his mouth that Rasputin wasn't the last Warmind that he was the only, but he kept it shut.

"He's not letting me in!" GARCIA said. She sounded petulant, and if she was human, Spencer could have seen her stamping her foot.

"Then what is going on?" Hotch asked.

"Rasputin is connecting the array to defense constructs all across the system. There could be something out there to help us survive the Darkness."

Spencer hoped there was. He looked up at the sky. Even if he was facing the wrong way, he thought that maybe he could see the Reef.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
